Emails y Conversaciones en Línea
by yumalay07
Summary: Harm y Mac hablan por Msn sin saber quienes son en realidad. ¿Qué pasará cuando lo descrubran?


Entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí

**Entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Hoy era otro día más para marcar en el calendario como de los más malos del año. Con esta, ya iban cinco discusiones en menos de una semana, y cada vez el motivo era más insignificante que el anterior. Ninguno sabía cuanto podrían aguantar más trabajando juntos en la misma oficina.**

**Como siempre hacía después de discutir con Harm, Mac encendió su ordenador dispuesta a revisar su bandeja de correo electrónico cuando observó que alguien la había agregado.**

**M: ¿Flyboy? ¿Qué nick es ese? Sin comentarios...**

**Pensando en que le haría bien hablar con alguien, acepto la invitación. A los pocos segundos, el sujeto inició sesión y comenzaron ha hablar.**

**  
****- Flyboy - dice:  
¡Hola!  
¿Ninja-Girl? Harriet cuando te pille desprevenida... dice:  
Hola, ¿De dónde sacaste esta dirección?  
****- Flyboy - dice:  
De un mensaje que me llego… espero no te importe…  
¿Ninja-Girl? Harriet cuando te pille desprevenida… dice:  
No, tranquilo. Y… ¿Quién te mando el e-mail?  
- Flyboy – dice:  
De una compañera de trabajo que se pasa el día mandándolos.  
- Flyboy – dice:  
Lo siento, pero el deber me llama. ¡Hasta otra!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**A Mac no le dio tiempo a despedirse, el ya había cerrado su sesión. Justo cuando iba a empezar a escribirle un e-mail, Tiner asomó la cabeza por la puerta. **

**T: Señora, el almirante quiere verla en su despacho.  
M: Muy bien, vamos a ver que quiere.  
T: Le aviso coronel, que creo que el almirante está enfadado.  
M: ¿Por? **

**Encoge los hombros y se sienta en su puesto, mientras avisa al almirante que ella esta ahí y la ordena pasar. Lo primero que vio fue a Harm sentado en una de las sillas con cara de preocupación. **

**AJ: Bueno coronel, ahora que estamos todos, me van a contar con todo lujo de detalles porque han discutido hoy. ¿Quién empieza?  
H: Yo mismo señor.  
AJ: ¿Y bien? **

**Harm se quedó pensativo un rato, seguramente pensando como decirlo y que el almirante no se enfadase más.**

**H: Verá, el problema está en que la coronel y yo no nos ponemos de acuerdo...  
AJ: ¿En qué no se ponen de acuerdo esta vez?  
M: En quien hará el alegato final en el caso Smith.  
AJ: ¿Y por eso se les ha oído hasta en China? -Ambos oficiales asienten agachando la cabeza avergonzados y su superior intenta no perder la poca paciencia que le queda-. ¿Saben? Debería mandarles al Polo Norte con los pingüinos. Coronel, usted dirá el alegato y espero no tener que volver a llamarles la atención. ¿Les ha quedado claro?  
H/M: ¡Si señor!  
AJ: Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.  
H/M: ¡A la orden, señor!**

**Mac fue la primera en salir mientras Tiner, Harriet y Bud miraban de reojo. Estaba claro que lo mejor era no decir nada o acabarían picando piedras en una cantera.  
Harm, por otro lado, se encerró en su despacho y encendió su ordenador. Pensó en buscar algún juego on-line de aviones, pero desechó esa idea cuando recordó su conversación con aquella misteriosa mujer. Entró en su msn y vio que ella no estaba conectada, por lo cual se decidió finalmente a escribirle un e-mail.**

**Mientras, en su despacho, Mac repasaba cada informe, carpeta o cualquier otra hoja que encontrara en su escritorio. Además, ahora tenía un alegato que preparar y no podía permitirse estar en las nubes. Tan ocupada estaba que cuando sonó la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, se asustó. Accedió a su bandeja de entrada y empezó a leer el mensaje.**

_**"¡Hola! Siento mucho haber cerrado mi sesión deprisa y corriendo, si llego a saber que mi jefe me llamaba para echarme un discurso de los suyos, me hubiera pegado a la silla.  
Espero poder seguir charlando contigo, la verdad ahora necesito a alguien para contarle mis penas.  
Un saludo, Flyboy."**_

**Mac decidió contestarle, pues a ella también le hacía falta hablar con alguien de sus peleas con Harm y que le dieran su opinión sobre ellas, aunque fuera por msn y correo electrónico.**

_**"¡Hola Flyboy! La verdad, a mi también me hace falta hablar con alguien, así que... Supongo que aquí nos tenemos para contarnos nuestras penas. Te entiendo perfectamente con la bronca de tu jefe, a mi también me ha caído una, y buena. Claro, que como siempre por culpa de un compañero de trabajo. Con lo de tu desconexión, no te preocupes, yo me fui a los pocos segundos de que tú lo hicieras.  
Espero tu respuesta. Ninja-Girl."**_

**Terminó de escribirle y dio a la tecla de enviar. Ahora solo tenía que esperar su contestación. Empezó a organizar ese desastre que tenía encima de su mesa cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.  
M: ¡Adelante!  
Ha: Señora, ¿Viene a comer conmigo?  
M: ¡Claro Harriet! ¿Nos vamos?**

**14:30 Horas  
Cuartel General de Jag  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**M: No se porque tenemos que comer aquí Harriet.  
Ha: Señora, el almirante me dijo que no fuéramos muy lejos.  
M: Esta bien... ¡Oye! ¿Por casualidad no conocerás a un tal Flyboy?  
Ha: Flyboy... flyboy... ¡Ah si! Si lo conozco, ¿Por qué?  
M: Me ha agregado esta mañana y pensé que tú lo conocerías, como tienes todos las direcciones de todos... Bueno, ¿y es...?  
Ha: ¿... De esta oficina?  
M: Ajá.  
Ha: Pues si, pero no puedo darle el nombre, lo siento.  
M: ¿Y rango?  
Ha: Tampoco.  
M: ¿No? ¿Por qué no?  
Ha: Porque es una orden.  
M: ¿Y si yo te ordeno que me lo digas?  
Ha: ¿Lo haría?  
M: Lo estoy haciendo.  
Ha: Señora yo... no puedo...  
M: Harriet...  
Ha: Esta bien, pero no se lo diga a nadie, y menos a él ¿De acuerdo?  
M: Lo juro. -Levantando la mano izquierda-.  
Ha: Es el...**

**Harriet no pudo continuar debido a que se les acercaba apresuradamente Tiner.******

**T: Coronel, ¿Ha visto al comandante Rabb?****  
****M: Cuando salimos estaba en su despacho.¿Has mirado allí?****  
****T: Si, y no esta. ¿No lo han visto salir?****  
****Ha: No.****  
****M: ¿Has mirado su está su coche en el aparcamiento?****  
****T: No se me había ocurrido.******

**Los tres se dirigieron al parking y se encontraron con la plaza de Harm vacía. Le llamaron varias veces al móvil pero siempre saltaba el contestador. Buscaron en su oficina algún rastro de a donde podía haber ido, pero nada. Después de una hora buscando a Harm, tuvieron que dejarlo para volver al trabajo.****  
****Mac informó a su superior sobre la falta del comandante, y decidieron esperar, puesto que para denunciar una desaparición hace falta que transcurran cuarenta y ocho horas desde la última vez que se le vio.****  
****Eso suponía que tenía que esperar dos días. La cuestión era si lo conseguiría. Al fin y al cabo, era su compañero y mejor amigo. Si, habían tenido varias peleas últimamente, algunas de ellas bastante fuertes, pero Mac no creía que eso fuera motivo suficiente como para desaparecer así como así.****  
****Decidió entonces conectarse a su msn, por si tenía algún e-mail de él, pero no había nada. Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de apagar su ordenador, un mensajito apareció en la pantalla: "Flyboy ha iniciado sesión".******

**· Flyboy dice:****  
****¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estás?****  
****· ¿Ninja-Girl? Harriet cuando te pille... dice:****  
****No muy bien.****  
****· Flyboy dice: ****  
****¿Y eso?****  
****· ¿Ninja-girl? Harriet cuando te pille... dice:****  
****Uno de mis compañeros no esta.****  
****· Flyboy dice:****  
****¿Y?****  
****· ¿Ninja-girl? Harriet cuando te pille... dice:****  
****Pues que no es normal. No nos contesta al teléfono y él no suele irse sin avisar.****  
****· Flyboy dice:****  
****¿Y no es mayorcito ya?****  
****· ¿Ninja-girl? Harriet cuando te pille... dice:****  
****Si, pero...****  
****· Flyboy dice:****  
****Pero... ¿Qué?****  
****· ¿Ninja-girl? Harriet cuando te pille... dice:****  
****Solo me preocupo por él. Es mi amigo.****  
****· Flyboy dice:****  
****¿Habéis discutido o algo con él?****  
****· ¿Ninja-girl? Harriet cuando te pille... dice:****  
****Hemos no, he discutido con él.****  
****· Flyboy dice:****  
****¿Discusiones de trabajo?****  
****· ¿Ninja-girl? Harriet cuando te pille... dice:****  
****Las discusiones empiezan por problemas con el trabajo y acaban en el terreno personal. ¿Eso importa?****  
****· Flyboy dice:****  
****Si... yo, si fuese él, me habría ido a mi apartamento.****  
****· ¿Ninja-girl? Harriet cuando te pille... dice:****  
****¡Eso es! Su casa, no se me había ocurrido. ¡Gracias! Voy a ver si está allí. ¡Adiós!****  
****· Flyboy dice:****  
****De nada y... ¡Hasta otra!******

**Mac cerró la sesión y rápidamente recogió todo. Habló con Harriet y le dijo donde podían localizarla si el almirante la necesitaba.******

**18:45 Horas****  
****Apartamento de Harm****  
****Al Norte de Union Station, Washington DC******

**(Toc, Toc, Toc)****  
****M: Harm, ¿estas ahí?******

**(Toc, Toc, Toc)****  
****M: ¡Harm! Se que estas ahí -suspira-. Tu coche está abajo. -Hace una pausa larga, esperando por si su compañero decide abrirla-. Si no me abres tú lo haré yo.******

**Viendo que no abría la puerta, buscó en el sitio de siempre la llave reservada para las emergencias. Nada más encontrarla, la metió en la cerradura y abrió.****  
****Cuando entró, divisó en medio de todo aquel desorden el maletín de él. También localizó su uniforme desperdigado por el salón, además de un par de latas de cerveza.******

**M: ¡Harm! ¿Dónde estas? -Por más que lo intentó, su voz demostró la gran preocupación que tenía. ¿Y si había hecho alguna tontería?-. Por favor, respóndeme.******

**Aún así no recibía respuesta alguna. No debería andar muy lejos si tenía su coche aparcado abajo. Pensando dónde podría estar, se acordó de una vez que subieron a la azotea, él le contó que le gustaba subir a aquel lugar para pensar. Así que, cogió la llave, cerró la puerta y subió. No podía creerse lo que se encontró allí.******

**M: ¡Dios mío! Harm...**

**Se acercó a su amigo asustada al verlo en aquel estado. Lo había visto beber, pero nunca hasta el punto de emborracharse. Comprobó sus pupilas, el pulso, la temperatura,... Todo parecía estar normal, a sí que con cuidado intentó llevarlo de regreso a su apartamento.****  
****Le llevó veinte minutos conseguirlo. Recordó como hace años ella estaba todos los días así, y como los pocos amigos que tenía por aquel entonces la llevaban borracha a su casa.****  
****¿Qué le había llevado a esto? ¿Las discusiones de los dos? ¿La charla del almirante? No lo entendía, ¿Cómo un hombre como él, tan orgulloso, había bebido tanto?******

**M: ¡Uff! Harm... ¡Como pesas!... -lo dejó tumbado en su cama-. Me quedaré a recoger un poco esto. ¿De acuerdo?******

**Él únicamente asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó a la almohada. De regreso al salón, pensó que eso si era un verdadero desastre. Pasados unos minutos, ya había colocado los cojines en el sofá, tirado las latas de cerveza, recogido las partes del uniforme, puesto los libros en su sitio,... Y le llegó el turno a la mesa del ordenador. El aparato estaba encendido y con el bloc de notas abierto. Al parecer, había estado escribiendo algo.******

_**"Bueno, si estas leyendo este mensaje es porque me trasladaron. No soportaba la idea de pasarnos más días discutiendo por tonterías, y seguir sin el valor necesario para enfrentarme a lo que siento por ti.**__**  
**__**Lamento que hayamos acabado así. Había soñado muchas formas de que tuviéramos algo más que una simple amistad, pero mi miedo a perder lo que teníamos pudo más.**__**  
**__**Solo quiero decirte que en mi encontrarás a un hombre que te quiere más que a su propia vida. Te quise, te quiero y sé que siempre te querré.**__**  
**__**Tuyo siempre. Harm"**__**  
**_**  
****Mac no pudo contener las lágrimas. Sabía desde la segunda frase que ese texto iba dirigido a ella. ¿Pensaba pedir un traslado? ¿Lo habría hecho ya? Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y esta vez, ese alguien era Harriet. Seguro que ella le diría que es lo que debía hacer ahora.******

**M: ¡Hola Harriet! Soy Mac.****  
****...........****  
****M: Si, ya encontré al comandante. Esta bien.****  
****...........****  
****M: Te llamo porque necesito consejo y pensé en hablar contigo.****  
****...........****  
****M: ¿Qué te parece si quedamos en mi apartamento?****  
****...........****  
****M: ¿Dentro de... -calculó en segundos el tiempo que tardaría en llegar- ... media hora?******

**20:30 Horas****  
****Apartamento de Mac****  
****Georgetown******

**Ha: ¿De qué se trata señora?****  
****M: Verás, he encontrado una carta de Harm en la que dice, resumiendo, que lo han trasladado y que me quiere. ¿Que hago?****  
****Ha: ¿Y cómo sabe que va dirigida a usted?****  
****M: Porque menciona las discusiones que solemos tener ahora.****  
****Ha: Ah...****  
****M: Bueno... ¿Qué debo hacer?****  
****Ha: Yo, iría a su apartamento y le preguntaría. Por cierro, ¿Cómo esta? Quisiera saber un poco más...****  
****M: Borracho como una cuba.****  
****Ha: ¿En serio?****  
****M: Si... en fin... creo que... voy a ver que tal sigue. Cuando llegues a tu casa, por favor, conéctate. ¿Vale?****  
****Ha: No se preocupe señora, me conectaré y la esperaré. ¡Suerte!******

**Ya en el portal, se despidieron y Mac enfiló el camino hacia en apartamento de Harm. Durante el camino no podía dejar de pensar en la carta y en la forma de preguntarle. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Hacía caso a Harriet y hablaba con él o seguía como si nada?****  
****Fuese cual fuese la decisión, tenía que decidirlo pronto porque ya iba llegando a su destino. Con el miedo y los nervios patentes, subió lentamente las escaleras y, poco a poco, sacó la llave. Cuando entró, todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado.******

**H: Mac... ¿Eres tú?****  
****M: Si, tranquilo. ¿Ya estas mejor?****  
****H: Se me ha pasado la borrachera, ahora solo me queda esperar a que me afecte la resaca.****  
****M: Bueno, eso te pasa por beber tanto. ¿A quién se le ocurre? -Aparece Harm en el salón-.****  
****H: ¿A mí? -Ambos sonríen, pero enseguida a Mac se le borra esa sonrisa cuando recuerda el motivo por el cual esta ahí-.****  
****M: Tenemos que hablar, Harm.****  
****H: ¿Sobre qué? Te escucho.****  
****M: Sobre la carta que me has escrito en tu ordenador.**

**H: ¿Que carta? No se de que me hablas.****  
****M: ¿Cómo que no sabes? La he leído Harm, no te hagas el tonto.****  
****H: Yo no me hago el tonto, de verdad no se a...****  
****M: Mira. -Busca el archivo en el ordenador y lo abre-. Lee y después me cuentas.******

**Cuando su amigo se sentó a leer la dichosa carta, parecía sentir curiosidad, después pasó a quedarse sorprendido y, por último, su cara parecía decir la típica frase, ¡tierra trágame!******

**M: ¿De verdad piensa pedir un traslado? -Su voz ya era más calmada que antes-.****  
****H: Es una opción, pero no es segura todavía.******

**Después de un rato en silencio y varios suspiros, Mac creyó oportuno irse antes de que pudiera decir algo de lo cual luego se arrepintiese. Se despidió de él y cerró la puerta. Aunque lo cierto es que ahora de lo que se arrepentía era de haberse marchado. Tenía aún demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, y supuso que así se quedarían, pues Harm no tenía muchas intenciones de hablar sobre un posible nosotros.******

**Llegó a su apartamento totalmente derrotada. Siempre pensaba que sus discusiones con él eran pequeñas batallas, unas veces ganaba él, y otras ella, pero aún quedaba por disputarse la guerra. Ahora, ya habían llegado a la batalla final, o unían sus vidas, o cada uno iría por su lado.****  
****Sin muchas ganas, calentó en el microondas medio filete y se fue al ordenador.****  
****Nada más iniciar sesión, saltó el cartelito anunciando que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Accedió a su bandeja de entrada y vio que la remitente era Harriet.******

**_"Querida coronel:_**_**  
**_**_La he esperado bastante tiempo y ya tengo sueño, _**_**  
**_**_por lo cual me voy a dormir. Siento mucho que no _**_**  
**_**_haya podido esperarla más, pero hoy es jueves, _**_**  
**_**_mañana viernes y tengo que trabajar._**_**  
**_**_Ya me contará mañana en la oficina. Un beso, Harriet."_**

**\'Simplemente perfecto, lo que me faltaba', pensó. Con pocas esperanzas de poder desahogarse con alguien, miró la lista de conectados de su msn y observó, que solo había una persona conectada. No sabía si hablar con su nuevo confidente cibernético, pues no conocía nada de él, pero, por otro lado, le tenía que dar las gracias ya que fue idea suya ir a buscar a Harm a su apartamento. Después de analizar detenidamente los pros y los contras, pincho dos veces en su nombre y empezó una nueva conversación.******

**En el otro lado de la ventanilla, Harm miraba fijamente su pantalla, pensando si Mac tendría también una cuenta de msn, ya que por más que intentaba sonsacarle información a Harriet, esta no soltaba prenda -raro en ella-. Cuando estaba a punto de desconectarse, saltó la ventana de una nueva conversación.******

**· ¿Ninja-Girl? dice:****  
****¡Hola!****  
****· Flyboy dice:****  
****Hola, ¿Estas animada?****  
****· ¿Ninja-Girl? dice:****  
****Si y no, pero más bien no.****  
****· Flyboy dice:****  
****¿Y eso?****  
****· ¿Ninja-Girl? dice:****  
****Por un lado, encontré a mi amigo, aunque un poco borracho. Por el otro, volvimos a discutir.****  
****· Flyboy dice:****  
****Entonces tú amigo esta como yo.****  
****· ¿Ninja-Girl? dice:****  
****No entiendo****  
****· Flyboy dice:****  
****Yo también tuve un mal día.****  
****· ¿Ninja-Girl? dice:****  
****Te acompaño en el sentimiento.****  
****· Flyboy dice:****  
****Gracias. Aunque lo que más me gustaría sería que la persona con la que hablé volviese ahora. Solo quería ayudarme y yo fui un idiota.****  
****· ¿Ninja-Girl? dice:****  
****He pensado en ir a ver a mi amigo, pero no se como se lo tomaría.****  
****· Flyboy dice:****  
****Si esta tan enamorado como yo, seguro que le encantaría.****  
****· ¿Ninja-Girl? dice:****  
****¿Tú crees?****  
****· Flyboy dice:****  
****¿Sabes lo que yo haría?****  
****· ¿Ninja-Girl? dice:****  
****Dime.****  
****· Flyboy dice:****  
****Iría a buscarle, y cuando abriese la puerta, lo abrazaría.****  
****· ¿Ninja-Girl? dice:****  
****Gracias.****  
****· Flyboy dice:****  
****¿Por qué?****  
****· ¿Ninja-Girl? dice:****  
****Por la idea de antes, y ahora por el consejo.******

**Se despidieron y ella se preparó para irse. Guardó en una bolsa su uniforme, cogió su maletín y se fue de vuelta al apartamento de Harm.****  
****Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta que aún llevaba la llave en el bolsillo, pero aún así, decidió llamar a la puerta.******

**(Toc, Toc, Toc.)******

**H: ¡Mac! ¿Que ha...?******

**No pudo terminar la frase porque ella se había abrazado a él y lo estaba besando.**

**Cuando se separó y abrió los ojos, vio como él aún seguía con los suyos cerrados. Permaneció varios segundos así, hasta que recuperó algo de cordura y habló.******

**H: Dime que no es un sueño, dime que en verdad me has besado.****  
****M: Si te ha molestado... lo siento, yo... no pretendía hacerte sentir mal.****  
****H: No, no lo digo por eso.****  
****M: ¿Y entonces...?****  
****H: Porque lo he soñado tantas veces que pensé que esta vez era solo una más. ¿Y eso?****  
****M: ¿El qué? -Le señala el uniforme y Harm asiente-. Bueno, tenemos que hablar largo y tendido, así que no creo que después tenga ganas de irme a mi casa.****  
****H: Pasa y... déjame que te cuelgue el uniforme.****  
****M: Gracias.******

**Harm colgó el uniforme de Mac junto al suyo en el armario y pensó en lo bien que quedaría toda la ropa de ella al lado de la suya.****  
****Por su parte, Mac se había sentado en una de las banquetas de la cocina y esperaba a que su compañero regresara. No tardó mucho en aparecer en el salón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.******

**M: ¿Qué? -Le preguntó mientras sonreía-.****  
****H: Nada, solo estaba imaginando, nada más.****  
****M: ¿El qué? -Harm pone cara como de estar recordando otra vez sus pensamientos en la habitación, y Mac le golpea suavemente el brazo picada ya por la curiosidad-. ¡Venga Harm! Cuéntamelo.****  
****H: ¿No te reirás?****  
****M: Lo juro. -Dice a la vez que levanta la mano-.****  
****H: Estaba pensando lo bien que... lo bien que quedaría tu ropa en mi armario.****  
****M: ¿En serio? -Estaba empezando a reírse-.****  
****H: Lo ves, no te lo tenía que haber contado.****  
****M: No me río de eso, me río porque yo me he imaginado muchas veces TU ropa en MI armario. -Contesta señalando primero a él y luego a ella-.****  
****H: Ese ha sido siempre nuestro mayor problema.****  
****M: Si... Aunque por estar contigo me aguanto e imaginaré Mi ropa en Tu armario.****  
****H: Así que gano yo... ¿No?****  
****M: Pero no te acostumbres marinero.****  
****H: Esta bien, ¿Quieres un café?****  
****M: Vale.******

**Harm se levantó de su silla y empezó a preparar el café bajo la atenta mirada de Mac. Ambos sintieron con aquel beso que ahora todo sería diferente. Los dos querían dar otro paso más en su relación, pero la cuestión era, ¿quién lo daba primero?. Siempre eran los hombres los que lo daban pero, ya no era como antaño. Mac se imaginaba a sí misma contándoles a sus nietos que ella fue la que tuvo que declararse primero porque su abuelo para esas cosas con ella andaba con pies de plomo.******

**H: ¿En que piensas Mac?****  
****M: Me imaginaba a nuestros nietos.****  
****H: ¿Todavía no tenemos hijos y ya piensas en nietos?****  
****M: Todavía... ¿Eh?****  
****H: Mi trato sigue en pie, al menos por mi parte.****  
****M: Y por la mía también. Acordamos que dentro de cinco años.****  
****H: ¿Y del día que te lo propuse hace...?****  
****M: Cuatro años, once meses, veintinueve días, veintidós horas y ocho minutos.****  
****H: Entonces faltan menos de dos horas.****  
****M: Exactamente, una hora y 52 minutos. Por cierto, ¿Puedo usar un momento tu ordenador?****  
****H: Claro, ahora será nuestro ordenador.******

**Mac encendió el aparato, y mientras se cargaba miraba de reojo como su "chico del aire" la observaba. Escribió su correo y su contársela asegurándose de que el ordenador no la guardaba, al menos, de momento.******

**M: Lástima, no está conectado.****  
****H: ¿Conectado? ¿Quién?****  
****M: ¿Estas celoso, Harm? -Dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro-.****  
****H: No, curiosidad solamente.****  
****M: Ya... bueno, pues si flyboy no está ahora ya le mandaré un mensaje más tarde. Tú y yo tenemos... ¿Estas bien?****  
****H: Dijiste... ¿Flyboy?****  
****M: Ajá, ¿lo conoces?****  
****H: ¿Quién te... te dio su e-mail?****  
****M: Nadie, me agregó él.****  
****H: ¿Tu eres Ninja-girl? -Dijo señalándole a ella-.****  
****M: ¿Cómo... cómo sabes tu... eso?******

**Ambos empezaban a enrojecer. ¿Se habían estado contando sus vidas el uno al otro por el Msn y los e-mails? No podía ser.**

**M: No me lo puedo creer. ¿No decías que chatear era para la gente aburrida?****  
****H: ¿Y no estuviste TÚ de acuerdo con MI opinión?****  
****M: Tocado y hundido, marinero.****  
****H: Así que eras tu la que estaba preocupada por su amigo, ¿eh?****  
****M: Si, bueno... y tu él enamorado.****  
****H: Si... puede ser... Si... soy yo.****  
****M: ¿Y puedo saber de quién?****  
****H: De quién, ¿qué?******

**Mac se acercó a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo enarcando una ceja en señal a que espera una respuesta, y buena, no le vale un en plan retirada. Harm termina con la distancia y la abraza.******

**M: ¿De quién estas enamorado, Harm?****  
****H: Tú ya lo sabes Mac.****  
****M: Ninguna mujer quiere tener que leer la mente. -Hace una pausa y suspira-. Por una vez, aunque solo sea por una vez, me gustaría oírlo de tus labios.****  
****H: Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti Mac, te deseo, te quiero y me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.****  
****M: ¿Y el trabajo?****  
****H: Podemos aclararlo mañana con el almirante. ¿No?****  
****M: ¿Y Renee?****  
****H: Hace una semana que lo dejamos. ¿Tú estas lista?****  
****M: ¡Claro! ¿O que piensas? ¿Qué voy a esperar a que venga otra rubia oxigenada y se te meta por los ojos?****  
****H: ¿Y eso lo dices por Renee?****  
****M: Si, Jordan era más lista.****  
****H: ¿Ah si?****  
****M: Si, creo que en realidad, era morena.******

**Entre caricias, besos y abrazos hablaban de su futura casa, su futuro coche,... incluso de como serían sus hijos. Harm se los imaginaba igual a su madre, morenas y de ojos color café. Mac, por su parte, se los imaginaba morenos también, pero con los ojos azules, al igual que el padre.******

**M: ¿Y si salen rubios, como tu madre?****  
****H: No creo, los genes Rabb son fuertes, así que morenos si serían.****  
****M: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?****  
****H: Bueno, yo soy moreno. ¿O no?****  
****M: ¿Y si se saltan una generación, qué? Sergei es rubio.****  
****H: Pero su madre no es la misma que la mía.****  
****M: Pero el padre sí, así que no son tan fuertes los genes Rabb como tú dices.****  
****H: Además, ¿Qué más da si son rubios o morenos? ¡Como si quieren ser pelirrojos! Mientras sean nuestros, el físico no me importa.****  
****M: Tienes razón y... por cierto, ya es medianoche.****  
****H: ¿Hmm?****  
****M: Ya acaban de pasar los cinco años.******

**Harm paró de besarla y la miró a los ojos. Estaba tan concentrado en saborear cada centímetro de ella que no sabía si hablaba enserio o simplemente era una broma.******

**H: ¿Quieres que empecemos a buscarlos ya?****  
****M: Bueno, si tenemos en cuenta que son 9 meses de embarazo, generalmente,... ¡Si! Además súmale lo que tarde en quedarme embarazada.****  
****H: Con mi ayuda seguro que tardamos poco.****  
****M: ¿Tú crees?****  
****H: Ya sabes que tengo muy buena puntería. Donde pongo el ojo...****  
****M: ¿Enserio?****  
****H: ¿Lo comprobamos?****  
****M: ¿Y por qué no?****  
****H: Te quiero Mac.****  
****M: Yo también te quiero.******

**Entre risas, besos y sobeteos varios, los dos caminaron hacia el cuarto de Harm, no sin antes derribar algunos obstáculos que se encontraron en el camino.**


End file.
